Delia and Logan
Delia and Logan, also known as Dogan, is the friendship/ romantic pairing between Delia Delfano and Logan Watson. For the cast pairing, see Austin and Sarah. Relationship Delia and Logan are best friends and in the group with Lindy, Jasmine and Garrett. They've know each other for a really long time, and when they were in third grade, Logan was the first one that wanted Delia in the group when she was new. Other Names *'Dogan' (D'/elia) and L/'ogan) *'Lelia' (L'/ogan and D/'elia) *'Deligan '(Deli/a and Lo/'gan') Moments Season 1 'The Pilot' *They(along with the rest of the gang) go to the party. *They(along with the rest of the gang)get in trouble by Logan's parents. *Delia whispers to Logan (and Lindy) that their parents are waiting. *Logan said to Lindy that they'll trade Delia every other week. Logan stared at Delia while smiling. 'Fireman Freddy's Spaghetti Station' *Delia and Logan(along with Garrett and Jasmine) helped Lindy. *He asked her "Do they give everyone a tiara just for participating? *He smiled while she was singing the birthday song. 'The New Guy' *Delia and Logan(along with the rest of the gang) had mani-peddies. *They both hung out with Lindy, Jasmine and Garrett at Rumble Juice. *Logan and Delia(along with the rest of the gang)dyed their hair pink. *They hung out at Logan (and Lindy's) basement along with Lindy, Jasmine and Garrett. *They watched Amour Amour Amour with Lindy, Jasmine and Garrett. *Logan and Delia(along with the rest of the gang) gasp when Tom told his story. *Delia and Logan(along with the rest of the gang) voted to get rid of Tom. *When Tom was telling a story about him and a shark, Delia and Logan sat next to each other. *They both voted to get rid of Tom. *Logan said that Delia made a great first impression. *Logan handed Delia her smoothie and sat next to her on the arm of the chair. *When new guy left they were sitting very close to each other, but one of them could have easily sat on the other singles eater chair. *During the group hug he put his arm around her back. *When Lindy threw the tacos on her face Logan looked concerned. 'Dear High School Self' *They (along with Jasmine and Garrett) wanted to know what Lindy was hiding. *Logan asked Delia why she came from a harder entrance and Delia replied with: And how much fun did you have getting here?. *Logan and Delia both listened to Jasmine and were near her. *Delia and Logan(along with the rest of the gang) were mad at Lindy when they read her letter. *Logan and Delia (along with the rest of the gang) tried to find out what Lindy wrote in her letter. *Delia and Logan both read Lindy's letter and were very mad at her. 'Lindylicious' *Delia asks Logan if he was having trouble with the book he was reading. *Logan tried to copy Delia's book report. *Delia catches him and Logan said he wanted to use her lipstick. *Delia lets Logan use her lipstick. *Logan uses her lipstick. *Delia takes a picture of Logan with lipstick on. *Delia isn't fooled and gets angry that he tried to copy her book report. *Delia tricks Logan and says that there's a movie on the book he's reading and that he should come. *Logan does what Delia says and takes notes even though it isn't really the movie. *Logan apologized twice for looking in her bag. 'Snow Problem ' *Logan said hi to Delia and not Jasmine. *They cooked the raccoon together, when Logan said not on my watch. *Delia was very surprised that Logan was the "man of the house". 'Now Museum, Now You Don't' *Delia was saying good things about him. *She said that he has a sparkling personality. *They looked at each other 'Phone Challenge' *He sat by her at lunch. * When Garrett got off topic about Delia having a boyfriend Logan stayed on topic. *Logan acted either jealous or surprised that Delia had a boyfriend. 'Twin It to Win It' *He smiled when he saw her in his basement. *While he clapped and smiled Lindy just looked. 'Bad News' * Delia and Logan both worked on the "Ditka High School News" team. * At the end of the episode, we can see Delia's notepad written in the whole page "I <3 Logan" with three hearts at the bottom of the page. However, via Twittter, the cast and crew comfirmed it was just a joke. Merry Miss Sis * Delia (and Garrett and Jasmine) went over to Logan's `(and Lindy's) house for Christmas * Logan looked shocked when Delia was a cheerleader, after making his wish that Lindy wasn't his sister * logan knew that Delia can't stand cheerleaders. Trivia Similarities *They both are friends with Lindy, Jasmine and Garrett. *They (along with the rest of the gang) eventually got annoyed by Tom. *They (along with the rest of the gang) go to DITKA high school. *They are the only two looking for a real relationship. Earth Boys Are Icky Differences *Delia is female but Logan is male. *Delia's hair is dark brown but Logan's hair is blonde. *Logan's eyes are blue while Delia's hazel. *Delia loves mani-peddies but Logan hates them. *Delia wears glasses and Logan doesn't. * Delia loves the novel "Penelope Harkness: Pioneer Woman," but Logan gets irritated by it. Facts *It actually is unknown how many years they've known each other, but it is speculated that they've known each other since they were young. *When Delia acted like a dog when they were younger and Delia was new, Logan was actually happy and wanted to keep her. *Delia has more hair on her legs than Logan's. *Delia might have a crush on Logan (Bad News) Trademarks *'Number -' Delia and Logan's number is 10 because both have 5 letters in their name and 5+5=10. More to be added. Quotes The Pilot Delia: Don't talk about me like I'm a puppy!}} Fireman Freddy's Spaghetti Station Logan: Ssh! Don't say the J word so loud! I told my parents you had to be 21 to get a work permit.}} The New Guy Garrett: Not that kind of get rid of. Logan: Hang on, let her finish!}} Dear High School Self Delia: And how much fun did you have getting here?}} If It Tastes Like a Brussels Sprout Snow Problem Gallery References